Daughter OF Dionysus
by MyLilParadise
Summary: This is about BEx, and her life at Camp Half1Blood. Only things are awkwrd for her from claiming and forward. Any guess about her daddy kinz? Takes place after THE LAST OLYMPIAN and before THE LOST HERO. PLease Read and REview! I'll upate everyweek :D


**HI , so this is my first chapter on my new story. Just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE HENRY! **

I bobbed my head to the blasting music pouring from my itouch skull candy headphones. A million thoughts swirled through my head but I tried, successfully to block them out. My mom seemed frantic. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. My mother was a usually laid back person. It really scared me when she acted like this but from an early age I learned to suck it up and take it in stride. She was talking to me, or at least she thought she was about my mysterious father. He left as soon as she knew my mother was having me. I lowered the volume on the music so I could listen for a while.

"- so gentle, and handsome, oh my he could make the most gorgeous girl in the world drop dead from his good looks." She turned to look at me. Her pale brown eyes were all misty. "Were almost there Bex, I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore, I , he said it would only put you in more danger."

I shrugged indifferently. I might look calm as a cucumber on the outside but on the inside I was bouncing to the moon and back at the speed of light. I was going to learn some answers! Why was I in danger! While I sifted through questions in my head trying to decide which questions I should ask first. Our SUV moved very quickly through the winding tree lined path.

"Ok, so I guess I'm not gonna get an answer to any of my questions?" Violet ignored me or she didn't hear me. Not that it made much of a difference. Five minutes passed. Five minutes of silence. I don't know if she knew where we were going. Every tree, rock and stream looked the same to my eyes. As we got closer to what I assumed was the definitions I started seeing weird things littered everywhere. Giant scars were carved into the mossy grown. Axes stuck out of the massive natural skyscrapers. Violet Cooper made a sharp right turn and exited the forest. A great hill loomed in the distance. Colorful daises dotted the deep green grass. The whole valley was thriving. The ADHD part of my brain wondered why this particular valley was so fertile and rich. What stood out most in the beautiful alcove was massive majestic pinetree that swayed in the muggy mid-june afternoon wind.

"We have to walk the rest on foot, sweetie" she spoke.

Subconsciously I got out of the car and jogged toward the trunk. We each grabbed a duffel bags. I also grabbed my backpack. I shouldered my luggage and continued my observation about my surroundings. Something was strange about the whole scene. The meadow was too healthy and the tree was decorated. On the lowest branch was a glittering gold bathmat. Or so I thought. But even stranger, (if that's even possible) was there was a thick yellow cord wrapped around the tree. The giant cord lifted one of the ends and I realized with a start that it was a giant head! I was bewildered!

I lifted my hand to my brow and gazed at the sun. It was in the dead center of the sky and from my many years of very boring science lessons I knew it was about noon. Of course I could have just looked at the coach watch my mother got me for my 11 birthday but I figured since I was in the middle of nowhere I might as well embrace nature. I reattach the buds that had fallen out of my ears and now hanging aimlessly over my shoulder to my ears I saw a small blob moving rapidly toward us. This surprised me. Who else could be out here? The person was waving their arms in an urgent manner. As it got closer I realized it was a girl, a few years older than me with wavy blonde hair. She looked like she could hang out with the popular girls in my school except the eyes ruined her chances. They were a dark stormy gray that was very intimidating. But I would be the last to say that! I was about to yell out to her that I was okay but she barley glanced at me while she ran. I turned around so I could see what she was doing. Blondey whipped out a knife that was about arms length and lunged at the snake thing. The girl faked left and then jumped to the right and stabbed the hideous thing in the back. Instead of a bloody mess that I was expecting she simply dissolved into dust. Weird.

She muttered something that was out of hearing range then jogged over to where my mom and I were standing with our mouths open.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She held out our hand for us to shake, and we did, "Let me help you with those bags." That was all she said. Not an explanation or anything else. She motioned for one of mine and then started walking toward the big pine tree. My mom and I followed her. We were both on edge. That monster rattled me and if it can do that to me the great Rebecca Tally Cooper that I knew my mom was about to lose it.

The three of us walked in silence. The only sound was the chirping of birds and the rustle of animals in the distance. When we were about 3 quarters way to the top 'Annabeth' stopped and turned to face the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.-" she started.

"Cooper," I cut in helpfully.

"Cooper but this is as far as you can go. You already know what's happening to your daughter. She won't be able to call but I'll remind her to IM you as soon as she's settled in. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes," She finished and walked about 10 feet away. I knew she could still hear us if she tried to listen but I didn't care. I'm not a naturally mushy person. I wasn't going to shed any tears over a few weeks away from my mother.

"I love you mom, I promise to call as soon as possible," I said. I could see she was struggling with the decision. I know my mom really loved my father and me. She always wanted to keep me close to her even though my biological dad insisted I should be sent to this very camp. I tried looking it up on the internet but there were no responses besides this random tattoo place down in Arizona. While we were talking I asked the question again. The one that had consumed every minute of my being since we talked about it.

"Mom, Can you _please_ tell me what's going on!" I asked, desperation clear in my voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie I really am, you'll all understand soon, I love you and don't ever forget that, promise me?"

I promised and then she planted a big wet kiss on my forehead to end our good bye scene. I brought my hand to my forehead to wipe it away but the look in her eyes stopped me. Mom placed the last two purple duffel bags on the grassy ground and started hiking back down to the car. I waited for her turn around and yell "'psyche!' But she never did. It slowly dawned on me that she might really be leaving me with a bunch of strangers carry knives. Isn't that against some kind of law?

"Come on you should go get settled in," said Annabeth. The girl then lifted a second bag off the ground. Holy cow that girl is strong!

"Here, let me take one," I insisted.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," she replied, "Just take the carry your backpack."

"K," I said as I swung my backpack back on my back. Blondey didn't even break a sweat carrying those two heavy bags. Even with the sun and the upward climb. I repeat 'Holy Cow she is strong!'. I stumbled a few times on the way up but Annabeth was very patient. She never looked at me with impatience but always with a kind smile. Five painful minutes later we reached the top where a boy, my age who strikingly resembled Annabeth from the back took one of my duffel bags. I looked at the tree and I couldn't believe my eyes! Wrapped around the base was a giant, massive, gigantic yellow dragon!

"What the heck!" I screamed, terrified! What is the thing! A dragon! Those are only in fairytales!

The boy didn't even glace at the sideways. He just continued to adjust the duffel so he was comfortable. , "That's Pelus, don't worry he's friendly."

Still cautious off the dragon I made a wide berth around him. The blonde headed boy swiveled his head to look at me. I swear my heart suddenly stopped then picked up twice as fast. The boys was super hot! He had a smile that could turn even a Goth girl's heart to mush.

"I'm Zachary, by the way but call me Zach." Said Zach.

I only smiled. There was no way I was gonna give my name to a bunch of good-looking strangers. He seemed to understand my panic though and didn't pry any further. We started to walk downward and my breathe got stuck in my throat. Below was a valley. It wasn't the natural beauty that surprised me it was the buildings and obstacles in it! The strangest collection of cabins made 2 rectangles in the center. There was a big rock climbing wall with, is that lava!

Annabeth cut in to my staring, "Come on, I know its a lot but you'll understand it a lot soon."

With difficulty I focused on her back so I wouldn't stare at everything. I heard all different sounds. People laughing, giggling, cursing, screaming, and rhyming. There was also the sound of banging metal. Eventually we came to a stop in front of a light blue 2 story building. Annabeth turned to to face Zach.

"Hey, I gotta go teach archery can you take if from here?" she asked.

"Yah I got it," Was his response.

Zach turned to face me. He motioned with his hand and a small smile for me to follow.

**hopefully ill update everyweek. ill try and chose a day but you cant schedule ideas. Now sorry i have to go get ready for basketball practice. **

**Luv Ya!**

**~MyLilParadise :D**


End file.
